Don't Let Go
by Roses of Chaos
Summary: It's a wintery day when Kagome decides to go fishing. But something has their eye on her. Find out in Don't Let Go [Complete]
1. Into The Depths

**Hello everyone. It's me, Sad Girl / Roses of Chaos. I'm back with another story. This one is going to be short as well, but don't you worry, I will be writing a longer one shortly. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Don't Let Go**

**Chapter 1**

**By: Roses of Chaos**

"Wow, this really is a cold day!" Kagome stated as she stood to stretch from her nights sleep. "Not to mention sleeping in this cave in the freezing cold wasn't too keen on my back" she added, rubbing the lower end of her spine gently.

"It was a bit hard on the body." Miroku agreed, stretching out his limbs. The sun rose clearly over the horizon, casting shadows of the trees through the entrance of the small cave. The wind blew furiously, bitter cold blasting into the cavern. "I think we should back up just a little bit more," Kagome advised. "The fire might blow out if we don't." They all agreed, and were soon far enough in the cave that the wind was no longer much of a factor.

"I don't know what everyone's complaining about" Inuyasha huffed, taking his usual seat in a location, somewhat secluded from everyone else. "I slept just fine." His friends gave him an uneasy look. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and brushed off their awkward glares.

"You have to remember Inuyasha," Shippo's small voice began. "They are only human. Their frail human bodies can not take as much as us demons can." he said proudly.

"Why Shippo.." Sango started in surprise, petting Kirara gently.

"Awe Sango" Miroku interrupted. "You know what he meant." His brow furrowed playfully. "My body heat will warm you up Sango." he smirked as he patted on his blankets. "Body heat is the best way to keep from freezing."

"Fat chance monk!" Sango countered, a furious glare piercing through Miroku like a knife. Miroku knew this look all too well, and backed away slowly before he felt her wrath upon his face. Shippo snickered at his lecherous friend. "I would watch it if I were you!" he said quietly. Miroku nodded in agreement.

The boys worked on packing up their things while Sango and Kagome started breakfast. They began cooking the stack of fish that Inuyasha had gathered earlier that morning. Everything was quiet, with the exception of the howling wind outside. "Oh No!" Kagome shrieked, cutting through the silence as she held up a burnt fish. A frown dawned her pinkish face, as everyone stared at her. Sango giggled lightly at her friend. Kagome looked apologetic. "You burnt it…. You get to replace it!" Sango smiled, tossing Kagome a bucket and arrow.

"Oh come on Sango. You know I'm not good at this! And it's frigid outside!" she argued as she headed towards the cavern entrance. Inuyasha placed his fire rat kimono over her shoulders without a word spoken. The lake was just in sight of their position. "I'll be back in a little bit" she called out, as she ran out towards the lake. Inuyasha walked over to the entrance and watched inventively.

The water was clear blue. The sun's reflection flickered off the small waves as Kagome tried to stab at another fish. "This is going to take forever!" she admitted aloud to herself, as she stood on the bank of the lake. The pond was unusually deep. Kagome could not see to the bottom. "It must go down forever," she said, piercing a rather large fish with her arrowhead. She smiled lightly.

Suddenly, air bubbles began to pop up in front of her. "Hmm.." she mumbled quietly to herself. She peered down into the water carefully. "I wonder…" she began, but was grabbed abruptly by her ankle and pulled beneath the freezing depths. 'Inuyasha' she cried out in her mind. She held out her hand in hopes that someone would see it, and rescue her from the numbing water.

Inuyasha broke his eye contact with the burning fire, and looked around the cave. "Did you hear something?" Inuyasha inquired curiously. The group looked at each other, and Miroku replied, "It's probably Kagome going after another fish." Inuyasha stood up and looked out in the direction of the lake, where he had had a perfect visual of Kagome.

"Kagome!" he called out when he did not see her. He waited a moment and yelled again, this time fear lacing his voice. "Kagome!" he cried out as he ran to the waters edge. His friends followed swiftly. They reached the banks of the lake and looked around frantically for their missing friend. "KAGOME" they all shouted out, but received no reply.

"Wait," Shippo said quickly, stopping everyone at once. His ears twitched. "Do you hear that?" he asked. Inuyasha perked his ears, then drastically looked over to the edge of the embankment. "Air bubbles." he said, hastily making his way to the edge. By the time he got there, the sound was gone. "KAGOME" he hollered, diving underneath the water. Their friends watched in horror as Inuyasha disappeared into the abyss. Sango began to go in after her friends, when she was pulled back by Miroku.

"What are you doing?" she screamed. "We must help Inuyasha! Kagome is down there!" She struggled to break free, but his grip was too great. "We can't Sango!" Miroku began in desperation. "We'll freeze." Sango settled down and looked out into the water. "We have to wait here, no matter how hard it may be!" he continued, fear tearing at his thoughts. The three comrades looked down into the shadowy water. Shippo's face became stained with tears as he watched the waves slowly smooth out. Terror ripped at their hearts as they all waited impatiently.

**Well, that's it for Chapter 1, Into The Depths. What did you think of the story so far? Please give me a review. Or, if you don't want everyone to read your comments, you can email me what you thought! And remember, I need advice!**

**Hope everyone had a wonderful Easter! I finally got my first Easter off of work in 3 years, and I spent it with my mom, and my 2 month old niece! And then I locked myself in my room to finish working on chapter one for everyone to enjoy! Until next time, keep reading and reviewing.**

**_Sad Girl / Roses of Chaos_**


	2. Poisonous Endeavor

**OH NO! Where did Kagome go? Can Inuyasha save her? For those of you who are like... " I already read this one... why is it resubmitted?" I forgot to add my author's notes so had to redue it.. Oo Hehehe... sorry about that. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Inuyasha in my dreams.In reality... that's a different story.**

**Don't Let Go**

**Chapter 2: Poisonous Endeavor **

**By: Roses of Chaos**

The water was arctic-cold as it stung into Inuyasha's hanyou skin. It didn't take long to find Kagome, detained by a water demon. Her eyes were that of a snake, cerulean blue in color. They matched her scaly razor sharp skin. She had a long finned tail. Kagome had the tail coiled tightly around her body. She increased her hold, cutting into Kagome's delicate flesh as she lay helpless and unconscious. Inuyasha wasted no time attacking the demon.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" he cried, slashing the water snake demon across the face. She retreated behind a nearby rock, Kagome still trapped in her tail. "Oh no you don't" Inuyasha bellowed as he sliced through the rock. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" The tail of the monster flew off. Blood seeped into the water, tinting it a murky red. The demon cried out in pain as it sank to the bottom of the lake. Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kagome, still ensnared in the detached tail, and swam furiously to the surface.

Sango and the others gasped as they quickly ran to their aid. Inuyasha laid her down on the ground cautiously and looked down grimly. Kagome's skin was clammy, and her lips were turning blue.

"She's not breathing" he said. "Water must be in her lungs!" Miroku acknowledged. "Move," Sango ordered, pushing everyone aside and kneeling next to her friend. She placed her lips to Kagome's and blew slowly into her mouth. "Don't touch the tail, it's wracked with poison" Inuyasha warned.

Shippo stood on Kagome's chest, to test for breaths. Sango continued to try and breath life into Kagome. A loud shrill came from behind them as the water demon splashed up from the water. Shippo jumped up out of fear and landed hardly on Kagome's chest. His little feet began to thump nervously on Kagome's chest as the water demon towered over him.

"I'll kill you all!" she yelled. Inuyasha grabbed his Tetsusaiga. "I don't have time to toy with you!" he barked, defeating the pesky demon with one swing of his wind scar. They all turned when they heard a loud gasp. "It's Kagome!" Sango replied, turning her on the side. A large amount of water spilled from her lips to the ground. "Out of the way," Inuyasha ordered. "We must get her inside and get her warm!" Miroku suggested, but his friends were already ahead of him.

Inside the cave, Sango and Shippo unpacked all of the blankets, and began making a bed next to the fire. Inuyasha carefully removed the poison infested tail that had embedded itself in Kagome's arms and stomach. Miroku looked on, saying a small prayer for his injured friend. Inuyasha threw the scaly tail aside and began wrapping her wounds.

"Poor Kagome" Shippo said helplessly as he watched begin patting her body with a spare blanket, trying to remove the excess water. "We have to get her dry" he said coolly. After she was semi dry, the boys went outside, while Sango undressed her, and wrapped her tightly in all of the blankets.

Inuyasha looked on, fear gripping his face as Kagome winced in pain. His concentration on the injured girl was broken by Miroku's voice. "I know this poison," he said grimly, examining the tail cautiously. With everyone's undivided attention, he continued. "It's very rare, and the antidote is very complicated to make.

"Let me see," Sango said, taking a piece of the tail for observation. "I've seen this poison before!" she exclaimed. "My brother Kohaku and a couple other people from my village were infected with it. We had to travel very far for several of the ingredients." She looked down at Kagome. "We don't have much time, seven days at the most."

"Well…" Inuyasha waited for a moment. "What are the ingredients?" his voice becoming forceful.

"That's just it," she said lowly. "I can remember only a couple. They can be found in Kaede's village. I will have to go to the demon slayers village for the complete list. We will also need a lot of spiritual power to make this work, and Kaede will not be enough."

"Alright" Inuyasha said, taking immediate control. "Sango, you and Kirara go to the demon slayers village. Get the list and start tracking down those ingredients." His gaze then shifted to Miroku and the small fox demon. "Shippo… you will need to transform and take Miroku to Kaede's village. When Sango is finished, she will meet you there. You and the old woman make the cure." He paused and looked down at Kagome. "I'll stay here."

Everyone agreed upon their tasks and were off without another word. Sango headed west, while Miroku and Shippo headed east. Inuyasha gazed down at Kagome, taking his place beside her. He rubbed his hand softly on her cheek.

'Oh Kagome,' he thought to himself. Just then, he heard his name slip from her slightly parted lips. "Inuyasha" The sound was faint, but Inuyasha could hear it. "Kagome!" he said, leaning over her. "Just hang on Kagome, we will help you." Without opening her eyes, she replied softly. "I know." and drifted back to unconsciousness.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. When he received no answer, he ran his hand from her forehead, to her silky smooth, yet ice cold hand and took it in his. "It will be alright." he reassured himself aloud. 'She has to be alright**.'**

**First, she is almost drowned. Now she is poisoned too! Oh poor Kagome. I hope they can find the ingredients for the antidote in time! Let's hope Inuyasha can warm her up before hypothermia kills her. **

**Thank you to all of the people who reviewed and emailed me! Im very glad you enjoyed it so far!**

**Lifeuntome: Don't you love it when soap opera's have you begging for more! Thank you for those kind words.**

**Turtlerad17:** **Thank you for your review! Ya know, at first I was going to have it under water for the whole story, but then something else popped in my head. But don't worry, because I threw underwater in my other story that I am still working on called 'The Hotspring' Hope you check it out when I finally get it posted!**

**Sammy: Hmmmm... ya never know... I could just not like Kagome and Kill her off... and write ME in there! I never was one for sharing! Thanks for your review OO**

**CoolAnimeArtist: Omgosh you made me blush! I hope I can live up to those very kind words!**

**Angelwendy84: Hehe thank you for your review! Aye Aye Cap'n I shall keep with the writing!**


	3. Inuyasha’s Decision

**Hello Everyone. Sorry it took me so long to review, but real life got in the way. Here is Chapter 3 Hope you like it. Rants Raves Reviews of anykind, I want to hear them. Warning thou, I have not been feeling really well, so i am not really strong on this chapter. Might be good, might not. You are the readers, you tell me.**

_Sad Girl / Roses of Chaos_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.**

**Don't Let Go**

**Chapter 3: Inuyasha's Decision**

**By: Roses of Chaos**

Inuyasha held Kagome's head in his lap as he fed her small sips of ramen broth, making sure not to allow it to go down the wrong pipe. She still slept, and Inuyasha was at a loss how to wake her.

"Oh Kagome," he said aloud, his worry taking its toll on his voice. She laid there peacefully for a while, but soon, her body began to shake uncontrollably, and she moaned in agony. Inuyasha held her tight as her body rolled beneath him.

'That's the third time in two hours' he said to himself. "She is still cold as ice, and her pain seems to be quickening." The ordeal was over in a matter of minutes, but to Inuyasha, it seemed too long.

It was now the middle of the fourth day, and Inuyasha had still failed to raise her body temperature. 'How am I going to get her warm?' he thought to himself. Then suddenly, like light from the sun, it came to him.

"_My body heat will warm you up Sango." Miroku smirked as he patted on his blankets. "Body heat is the best way to keep from freezing."_

"That's it!" Inuyasha replied. Removing all of his clothing, he wrapped a blanket around his waist, allowing it to stop at his mid thigh. He crawled under the blankets next to Kagome. Careful not to touch her in any inappropriate spots, he wrapped his arms and legs around her, and pressed his chest to her back. He rested his head on her cheek.

"Come on Kagome." he encouraged her. "You can fight this. You are stronger than this!" He laid there, wrapped around the frozen girl for hours. As he drifted off to sleep, he felt a chill touch his hand. His eyes flung open and looked down. There it was… Kagome's hand. She held his so tightly. Inuyasha turned her around gently and looked at her face. "Kagome?" he asked, not expecting a reply. But much to his surprise, her eyes opened slowly.

'Inu-Inuyasha' she whispered weakly. "Don't leave me" she pleaded. Inuyasha's brow furrowed. "Never" he promised.

"I'm staying with you so you better get used to it" he exclaimed with a small smirk. Kagome mustered a weakly smile. Then her eyes closed. "I'll never leave you." he whispered softly in her ear. He pulled her close to him, to allow his body heat to warm her. They both fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms as the fire burned throughout the night.

The wind began to blow brutally into the cave. Snowflakes fluttered into the entrance, landing on Inuyasha's nose. The half demon was still wrapped around Kagome, who had slept peacefully for most of the night. Her body temperature had finally returned, though on occasion, Inuyasha would hear her cough. He watched her inventively, his emotions running wild inside.

'I don't know what I would do if something happened to her.' he thought to himself. "Oh Kagome. If only I could tell you how I feel. But… I just can't do it." He kept his gaze on the fragile girl in his arms. Her hair was dry and knotted, and her comp lection was still pale. Suddenly, Kagome began to shake uncontrollably. Inuyasha held her steady, but this time, her seizures would not submit. She cried out in pain, her bandages soaked with blood as her wounds pored freely.

"KAGOME!" he cried out. He tried to calm her down, but nothing worked. Inuyasha felt helpless. All he could do was hold her, watch her, and listen to her agonizing screams and shrieks. Blood trickled from her lip as she bit down, her teeth clenching in pain.

"Oh Kagome," he whispered softly as she finally settled down. He laid her on her back and placed his head just above her chest. Her heartbeat was fading, and Inuyasha could sense it. "What do I do?" he asked himself, but no answer came. He looked sadly at the young, pale girl. He held her in his arms as he held her in his heart, lovingly and gentle.

It was now the evening of the sixth day, and Inuyasha's hope began to turn to despair. 'Time is running out.' he thought to himself. "Where are you guys?"

* * *

**AN: That's it for chapter 3. How did you like it?**

**Sammy: Thank you for your review. Hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

**Inukagluver91: I'm the author? When did this happen? Hehe just kidding, I am the author. I try! Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Dodgemoninuyashaandkagome: Thank you for your review! Hope you continue to read and enjoy!**

**Til Next Time**

_Sad Girl_


	4. The End Draws Near

**Hello everyone. I know I just posted chapter 3, but I was so disappointed in how I did it, I felt I had to try and redeem myself somehow. I hope you can forgive me. I really tried hard on this next chapter. I took this morning and went to the Botannical Gardens for some R&R with just me, my notebook, and a pen. I did, however, seem to have missplaced my Thesaraus Oo (Please don't hurt me Lifeuntome ) I tried my best though to play with the words. Im working on Chapter 5 now, but am a little stuck. I'll try really hard to get it out to you soon, please be patient with me.**

_Sad Girl_

**

* * *

**

**Don't Let Go**

**Chapter 4: The End Draws Near**

**By: Roses of Chaos**

The sun arose, revealing the beginning of the seventh day. The wind still blew furiously through the trees, howling past the cave entrance. The morning was anything but peaceful, however. Kagome had been seizing all through the night, and most of the morning. Inuyasha laid beside her, watching over her.

Inuyasha dressed himself quietly, and looked down at the frail girl laying at his feet. 'She seems so at peace.' he said to himself. 'I'm just not sure how long what will last.' he replied sadly to his inner thoughts. While Kagome rested, he ran out to the lake with a bucket for water. He boiled it mildly, and began to wipe down her arms, legs and face. He kept her under her blankets, and placed his fire rat kimono over top of her. Somehow, that seemed to be the better place for it. Her clothes were flung over a rock near the fire, graciously awaiting their owner to claim them again.

A small trail had been worn into the ground from where Kagome lay, to the entrance of the cavern, as Inuyasha paced back and forth. He couldn't sit still. It was now the seventh day, and still no sign of his friends, or the answer to Kagome's cure. Inuyasha sat down against a cold rock in the dwelling and laid his head back against the hard surface. What was going to happen if his friends were too late. How could he just sit there and watch her rapidly fade away. His half-demon body was worn out, and he found himself fighting sleep. His eyes reluctantly drifted closed.

Seconds later, Inuyasha could hear the agonizing cries of Kagome, as she began another seizure. He ran to her side, cupping her into his arms. He held her close to him, her body shaking violently in his grasp. This was her worse attack yet. Fear struck the half demons face as blood began to trickle out of her nose and mouth. Inuyasha watched on in horror as he tried to subdue the violent trembles of the girl in his arms, but nothing worked. A tear unnoticing trailed down his cheek. His tear fell from his face, and landed just below Kagome's lower lip. Suddenly, as if on instinct, the shaking stopped, and Kagome's eyes slowly opened.

She looked up at Inuyasha weakly, tears streaming down her face. His heart wretched. He dried her tears from her eyes with his hand softly. "Don't cry." he told her sweetly. "I'll never leave you."

Kagome looked up at him weakly, but did not speak a word. He lulled her in his arms lovingly. "Inuyasha." he heard his name whispered. Then, her body went limp in his arms, and nothing could be heard. The low rasping of her breathing was gone. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. Her head was collapsed on its side in his lap and her chest was no longer heaving.

"Kagome?" he asked, laying her down softly on the ground. "Kagome!" He began to shake her lightly, but there was still no response. "Don't leave me! Don't let go Kagome!" His mind thought back to several days earlier, when Sango brought her back by breathing into her mouth. Inuyasha knelt down and without hesitation, placed his lips to hers and began to breath life into her. He stopped for a moment to see if it had worked. "Damn!" he cried as he saw no change, and tried again. His eyes began to water as Kagome showed no signs of life.

"DAMN IT!" he howled, his fist pounding on her chest in anger and grief. His head hung low, his eyes closed to fight back the tears that threatened to expose him. "Don't let go Kagome!" he pleaded, opening his eyes to look at the girl, allowing the tears to flow freely down his face.. "Don't let go." His fist pounded down once more. He looked at her lifeless body. "I love you Kagome! I love you! Please don't leave me." His fist pounded down again as he tried to cope with what had happened. As his fist landed on her chest, Kagome gasped loudly and her body shot upward.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, grabbing her and pulling her into his chest as the shock of what happened nearly stopped his heart. She was alive, and no matter the miracle, he was grateful for it. She still had a chance at life. She wrapped her sickly arms around him. "Inuyasha" she whispered. Inuyasha smiled down on her, hushing her silent. "Don't try to talk Kagome. Save your strength." Kagome nodded lightly as she closed her eyes.

Almost immediately, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara ran into the cave.

"We have it!" they cried, holding up the potion. "How is she doing?" Miroku asked, placing his hand on Kagome's forehead. "Not good" Inuyasha replied, laying Kagome on her back. Inuyasha backed away and watched Sango administered the antidote.

"I hope we aren't to late." Shippo squealed, fear gripping the little fox demon's heart as he stared at the now sleeping Kagome.

"All we can do now is wait and pray that's not the case." Miroku suggested, patting Shippo softly on the head.

Inuyasha filled everyone in on the events of the week past. Shock was written on everyone's features as he told them of the violent seizures, and how Kagome had the sent of death upon her just moments before they arrived. He did however, omit how he had gotten her body temperature back to normal. 'It's best I keep that to myself.' he thought to himself, almost ashamed at his actions, although they could have very well saved her life.

"I think you did an excellent job of watching over Kagome." Sango replied, handing him something small to eat. Inuyasha set the meat aside, and looked over at Kagome once more.

"There is nothing more we can do tonight. I suggest we all lay down for the evening, and let the antidote run its course." Sango suggested.

It wasn't long before everyone fell subject to their wariness. Everyone except Inuyasha. How could he go to sleep if he didn't know whether the antidote had worked? He took his place by her side once more, watching as she slept soundly. "Please be ok Kagome." he pleaded quietly. She stirred for a moment, her head cocking to her side, facing Inuyasha. He fought sleep the best he could for a couple hours, but in the end, it had defeated him. His head laid gently on Kagome's stomach, and there he slept throughout the night, with Kagome's hand intertwined with his.

* * *

**Well... what did you think? Let those reviews fly! Just... try not to hit me in the head with them!I like my noggin right where it is thank you! **

**dogdemoninuyashaandkagome - Thank you. I am glad you enjoyed chapter 3. What do you think of this chapter? **

**Lifeuntome - To tell you the truth, I totally agree with you. But as I said earlier, real life seemed to just smack the daylights out of me. I know it is no excuse however. If you love writing, and want to be a writer, then you have to use your real life to influence and inspire you, good or bad. And I failed to do that. What do you think of Chapter 4? **

**Kitsune'sangelofflames - hehe thank you for your review. Just cos you asked so nicely! Here it is, or there it was? Chapter 4... what did you think!**

**Thank you again to everyone who reviewed. And remember, if you feel uncomfortable putting a review here, you can email me (Addy is in my profile) and it will be for my eyes only. **

_Sad Girl_


	5. Completion

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long! Please, let me explain! I was working hard on my story, when in the last chapter, someone had mentioned that I should add in the quest to find the cure. So I tried hard to make chapter 5 about that... but failed misserably. So, after what... 3 weeks of trying, I gave it up, and went on with my original plan of having it all about Inuyasha and Kagome. Sorry lifeuntome! But I will remember your suggestion on future stories. It's just, once I get something in my head, if I try to change it, I'm just not satisfied! In any case... I will warn you... this chappie probably sucks. It was a rush job, because I have been enthralled with my next fanfic... which right now is named Sesshoumaru's Obssession... but it might be changed to Sesshoumaru's Cure. Then I am also writing my own anime, and trying to draw the characters for it! AND I have been on an anime shopping frenzy... and bought all of the volumes to Please Teacher, and Please Twins, and Gravitation. If you haven't seen any of them... you should! I am missing Volume 4 to Please Twins because it doesnt come out until Tuesday... and it makes me very sad! These are all WONDERFUL! and I love them all. Oh... anyone have any other suggestions for me... I have my eyes set on Sorcerer Hunters, but have to wait until pay day! Ok... so in any case, this chappie probably sucks because I lost my thesaurus, work got in the way, i love my anime, and didnt write it out before i typed it. \ Soooooo... forgive me.**

**_Sad Girl/ Roses of Chaos_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and friends.

* * *

**

**Don't Let Go**

**Chapter 5**

**By: Roses of Chaos**

The sound of birds sang through the air. The wind had subsided, and a cool breeze flowed evenly through the cave. Inuyasha was still sleeping when he felt something tickling at his ears. He flickered them, and the tingling was gone. His eyes still closed, he moaned softly. His ears began to tickle again.

"Damn butterflies!" he said to himself sleepily. After a second, he began to think… 'It's too cold for butterflies.' Inuyasha's eyes flung open and turned to be greeted with a breathtaking smile.

"Kago…" Inuyasha began, but was quieted by Kagome's soft fingertips lightly placed on his lips. "Shh" she hushed to him quietly. "Let's not wake the others just yet." "How are you doing?" he asked, settling down next to Kagome.

"I'm feeling much better." she replied. "And it's all thanks to you. Inuyasha's cheeks turned red, but he didn't break his gaze from the girl. Kagome smiled lightly. She took her hand and placed it on his cheek. "I don't know what I would do without you Inuyasha."

"Oh come on Kagome. It was your strong will that pulled you through this." He turned his head away from her perfect gaze. "I did nothing."

"That's not true Inuyasha!" Kagome spouted loudly, covering her mouth quickly when she realized she might wake the others. Inuyasha looked into her eyes. How he longed to tell her how he felt about her. But she could never understand. He didn't half understand it himself. All he knew was he loved her, loved everything about her. He even loved the way she made him sit sometimes. That was one of the things he missed this past week.

"Inuyasha. What are you thinking about?" Kagome asked, breaking his train of thought.

"Oh nothing. I'm just glad that you are alright. You had us all worried ya know."

Kagome looked up at him, a small grin tugging at her lips. "All of you?" she inquired diligently.

Inuyasha huffed. "Of course all of us. You don't think we don't care about you?" he asked allowed. 'You don't think I would die if anything happened to you?' he added in his mind.

Kagome looked down at the bed of blankets. On top still laid Inuyasha's fire rat kimono. She let her hands run across the red cloth. Inuyasha's hand laid on the edge of the kimono. Kagome reached over and took his hand into hers. Inuyasha's eyes widened as her gentle touch sent shivers coursing through his body. His hand closed around hers, and there they sat, staring at their hands for a while. It was Kagome who broke the silence.

"Inuyasha." she began. "Yes Kagome?" Inuyasha replied quietly.

"Inuyasha, you saved me. I felt you here with me. Was that all just a dream?"

Inuyasha looked at the girl, who had removed the hold of his hand, and was now fidgeting with the blankets covering her body. "No, no that was not a dream. The other's went for a cure, while I stayed here with you."

"How long has it been? How long was I out for?" Kagome asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Today would be 8 days." he said coolly. Kagome looked up, sadness in her eyes.

"Did I almost die?" she asked grimly. Inuyasha looked at her, puzzled at her line of questioning.

"What does that matter?" he bit out, his brow furrowing. "Why are you asking me this?"

Kagome stared at him for a moment. Finally, she gave him her answer. "I had a dream," she began. "I dreamt that I was on the brink of death, cold and lifeless on several occasions. I had a dream that you were there, watching over me, and whenever I would drift into the darkness, you would pull me back. Your voice called to me, and I kept thinking…" she paused, tears falling down her face as she closed her eyes. Inuyasha looked on, his heart pounding at every word that escaped her mouth. "I kept thinking that I couldn't leave you behind. I had to be here with you. I had to help you find the jewel shards."

Inuyasha's eyes shot to the ground. 'Is that all she thinks I need her for? Those stupid jewel shards?'

Kagome looked up at the half demon sitting next to her, her face stained with tears. "I felt your warm body against my cold, damp skin." she added, her eyes darting to the bed of blankets. Inuyasha's head popped up, his face bright red.

"Y.y.y.you know about that!" he managed to spit out, shock still overtaking his body. Kagome turned to face him, a blush staining her face as well.

"At first, I thought it all was a dream. But then… I saw that." she replied, nudging her head in the direction of the opposite wall. Inuyasha turned his head slowly. His eyes fell upon the Kagome's school outfit. His face turned a brighter shade of red as he turned back around, avoiding eye contact with the girl.

"Are you mad?" he asked timidly. There was a moment of silence. 'Of course she's mad you idiot. You did see her without her clothes on. She probably thinks I'm a pervert like that monk.' his mind scolded him. Inuyasha felt a soft finger on his chin. It was lifting his face to meet her gaze. The face before him was not the face of an angry Kagome. She was crying. 'Why is she crying?' he asked himself.

"Oh Inuyasha!" she cried, burying her face into his chest. Her sobs were muffled by his shirt. His face eased and he gently placed his hand on the top of her head. "Kagome." Her arms wrapped tightly around him. She didn't want to let him go. Here, in his arms, she felt the safest. She knew no harm could ever befall her as long as she stayed in his arms. Without him holding her, she felt exposed, lost. She needed him close to her.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me!" she sniffled in between her sobs. "Promise me you will never leave me Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's eyes closed, unshed tears welling up inside. "Oh Kagome."

He opened his eyes, a new resolution spreading thought out his body. He had to tell her how he felt, he couldn't hold it in any longer. Without her, he was nothing.

He pulled her away from him and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"I will never leave you Kagome. Never. How can I?" He paused for a moment, trying to find the words he knew were in his heart. Kagome sat there, lost in his eyes.

'I have to tell him how I feel.' she thought to herself. 'I have to find out if I am more than just a jewel finder…. Or if, if I'm something more.'

"Inuyasha.. I lo…" she began. Before she could finish her statement, Inuyasha had leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Kagome's eyes were wide with shock, but only for a moment. Her eyes drifted closed as Inuyasha kissed her gently. He felt her body tense at first, but now it lay relaxed in his arms. She kissed him back passionately, allowing his tongue to mingle with hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck gently, allowing the blanket to fall from her chest. Her body pressed against his, both lost in their passionate kiss. Inuyasha nipped at her lip before slowly pulling away from her.

"I love you Kagome." he said lowly. A smile came across Kagome's lips. She looked at him lovingly. "And I love you too, Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled. "You don't know how long I have waited to hear those words from you, and how long I have wanted to say them to you. I don't know what stopped me, but the thought of losing you… I just couldn't hold it in any longer." He finished his statement with another passionate kiss. They held each other tightly, their kiss slow and tempestuous, long and loving. While enthralled in their kiss, they heard a loud smack. Startled, Inuyasha pulled away and turned in the direction of the noise.

"Who's there!" he yelled. After a moment, Miroku sat up from his bed, a familiar handprint on his cheek. He smiled warily his eyes gazing against the far wall, away from Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango sat up behind him, an angry expression across her face. Her eyes popped open when she looked at Kagome.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked, looking at Sango. She glared at Miroku. "The monk had a nose bleed." she said coldly. Kagome and Inuyasha looked puzzled. Sango motioned with her hands across her chest. Inuyasha turned around towards Kagome. His face turned as red as his kimono. Kagome looked at him, as baffled as before.

"What's the…." she began, looking down to where Inuyasha's eyes were fixated. Her eyes grew wide.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SIT!" she screamed in embarrassment, wrapping his kimono around her bare chest. There was a loud thud as Inuyasha slammed into the ground. The cave echoed loudly with laughter from Miroku and Sango. Kagome was trying to explain things to her friends, babbling this and that, really at a loss of what to say. Inuyasha, however, lay on the ground, lost in thought.

'It's good to have her back.'

* * *

**That's it. What did you think. It was bad wasnt it. I promise, i will do better on my next stories. Please have faith in me! But... that's it for Don't Let Go. Next is ... Sesshoumaru's Obssession. It's long, Its got lemon, its my first attempt at a Kagome Sesshoumaru pairing. Hope everyone stays tuned for it. **

**Until Next Time**

**_Sad Girl / Roses of Chaos_**


End file.
